yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Shuka
is a Rank S Yo-kai of the Oni tribe. Before SS037, Shuka was referred to as The Princess. She was a ruler of the Oni tribe, and was reincarnated into Natsume Amano. In Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble, she is a Rank Z Yo-kai of the Charming tribe. Appearances Video games *''Yo-kai Watch 4: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble: Playable Yo-kai. Anime series *Yo-kai Watch Shadowside: Recurring Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch Shadowside: The Return of the Oni King: Mentioned Yo-kai. (Referred to as the princess) Biology Shuka wears green beads around her neck and large round earrings on her pointed ears. In SS047, she is shown to have short eyebrows, two horns, red lips, red markings on her eyelids acting as eye shadow and a piece of skull armoury on her shoulder. In SS048, she is seen to possess dark colored hair and blue eyes, along with a red dress and a red bindi on her forehead. In the game, awakening through Natsume causes Natsume to become immortal. Whether or not this a trait she actually posses is unknown. Not much about her personality has been shown, but during the post-credits scene of M04, she is mentioned to be attracted by chaos and destruction. However, this part can be questioned as in SS047 it was shown that Shuka awakened in Natsume when she wanted to protect people. Relationships Natsume Amano Her reincarnation, both she and Shuka share the desire to protect those dear to them from the likes of Soranaki. Oni Tribe She was the ruler of her people in Ancient times. Gentou and Hakushu Gentou and Hakushu were Shuka's closest knights. While not much is known about their relationship with Shuka, they do seem to be close. Soranaki Soranaki (then known as Kuuten) and Shuka were in love when she was ruling the Oni tribe. Kuuten was banished by Shuka after he apparently had plans to kill her father. The hatred and resentment within Kuuten while he was banished, turned him into Soranaki. Profile Yo-kai Watch 4 Before the event of the game, she saw the Black Sun who battle against Kuuten as Soranaki. She was reincarnated into Natsume Amano, the daughter and successor of Nathan Adams. Shuka's spirit that Natsume within awakened and protects her brother. Annoyed by Shutendoji's selfish actions, she fights him by using her powers. After Soranaki's defeat, in the post-game, Natsume visits Shuka in her mind. She challenge Natsume to a Yo-kai Battle. Game Data ''Yo-kai Watch Wibble Wobble In the anime Shuka was mentioned in Yo-kai Watch Shadowside: The Return of the Oni King as the ending credits after Oniou Rasen was defeated by the combined efforts of Natsume, Touma, Akinori, and their Yo-kai allies. Shutendoji (Shadowside) was disappointed by the Rasen's defeat, as he expected "The Princess" would appear in the chaos. In SS004, she was mentioned when Shutendoji talked about searching for someone whom he refers to as a Princess. In later episodes, it's revealed that The Princess is currently living as a normal human and that her true powers can only be awakened by collecting all of the five Youseiken. According to Haruya, she has the power to rule over both the Yo-kai world and the human world. In SS037, after Natsume uses mysterious abilities to defeat the Soranaki agent and showcases massive amounts of Oni tribe energy, Haruya claims that she is the reincarnation of The Princess that he had been looking for. Douketsu explains that The Princess' true name is , and that she was a powerful ruler from the Oni tribe. She governed the Yo-Kai world in the era before the Enma Clan emerged. In SS038, Haruya reveals that Natsume only temporarily awakened as Shuka due to the influence of his magical field to enhance the power of Oni tribe yo-kai. She will only fully awaken with Shuka's true powers and memories when all 5 Youseiken are collected. In SS044, she appeared in Natsume's dream. In SS046, it was revealed that gathering the Youseiken wasn't meant to awaken Shuka, but rather restore Soranaki's strength to full power. Enma then told Natsume that the only way to awaken Shuka's power is to summon a spirit, in other words, the feeling or thought Shuka had before being reincarnated. In SS047, she appeared in forms of flashbacks involving those that seemingly appear to be the previous lives of Touma and Akinori. She later awoke within Natsume to strike down Soranaki and his Shinma. In SS048, it was revealed that she and Soranaki, formally Kuuten, fell in love with one another. Shuka, being convinced by others that Kuuten had plans to kill her father, locked Kuuten up in an underground dungeon, having him grow full of hatred and becoming Soranaki. Shuka leaves Natsume's body in the final episode. Etymology is an old-fashioned, alternate word for "summer", highlighting her connection to Natsume. In the past, it has also been used to mean "april", which is the month during which cherry blossoms commonly bloom in Japan. This reflects her motif of blooming cherry blossoms. Trivia * Prior to the reveal, Ayame Himeno was mistaken for the Princess due to how Shutendoji was connecting the sakura tree's blooming to Ayame's arrival in Springdale. This was later proven false as Ayame was actually being possessed by Jorogumo and was posing a threat against Natsume. **When the twig bloomed in Ayame’s presence for the first time, Natsume was next to her at the same time when it bloomed. *Unlike the anime, in the game, Shuka always stays inside Natsume's body. Though Gentou and Hakushu are not residing in Touma and Akinori's bodies. Category:Female Characters Category:Shadowside Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Introduced in the Shadowside Anime Series Category:Shadowside Characters Category:Oni Tribe Category:Oni Yo-kai Category:Rank Z Yo-kai Category:Charming Tribe Category:Yo-kai That Love Tempura Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch 4 Category:Deceased Characters Category:Humanoid Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble Category:Rank S Yo-kai